Best Friends Forever
by Princess Aziza
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett are best friends. One by one, they slowly disappear. Years later, Bella moves to Forks, where she sees someone who looks very familiar...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to post this story today. I am working on my other stories, but I keep getting interrupted. I've been wanting to post this for a while. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight,_ Sixth Sense,_ or Smash Mouth. **

**

* * *

**

Jasper POV

"Jasper, come here!" Alice called. I smiled and walked over to her. She sat next to Rosalie on the swings, giggling at something Rose said.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked.

She turned to me and smiled. "Are you going to the pool tomorrow?" Actually, I had no plans to be there, but I would if she and everyone else were.

"Yeah, I'll be there, why?"

"Because Emmett, Rose and I are going to the pool at ten and wanted to see in you could make it."

I hid my smile. "Yeah. My parents will be at work tomorrow, so all I have to do is ask tonight."

Alice's smile was dazzling. "Okay, thanks Jasper!" She and Rose hopped off the swings and raced each other to the lake where Bella and Renee sat. Rosalie scooped Bella up and twirled her around. Emmett walked up beside me.

"So, you're going to the pool with us?" he asked.

"Yes, Emmett. I am. Hey, is Bella going to be there?"

He snorted. "Of course not! With her luck, she'd wind up drowning."

I slapped him on the head.

"What was that for?"

"For being an ass. You know none of us would let anything happen to Bella."

"Well, duh! She's like a little sister to me. That's saying something, seeing as how we've only known her for three months."

"Yeah, lucky for Alice she's her neighbor."

"Speaking of the little shortie, what are we going to get her for her birthday next week? She's gonna be ten. "

"Well, she knows what we get her every year, so why try to surprise her? I still don't understand how she knows…it's like she's psychic or something."

Emmett clapped his hands. "That's it! We can get her one of those psychic ball t-shirts and sing her theme song!"

"Yeah, Emmett. That's _sure_ not to attract suspicion if we go around singing 'Sister Psychic' right?" I said sarcastically. "Stupid! She told us that out of confidence! She allowed us to make that song her song on the condition that no one else was told about her ability. They'd send her to the asylum for sure!"

Alice had the ability to know what was going to happen before it did. She told us she had dreams about it. Most of them were good, but on occasion they were about something terrible. Once, Alice dreamt that a brown-haired girl would be her best friend. Two days later, Bella had moved right next door.

"Well fine, oh wise one. What are we getting her?"

"Why don't we get her a board game?" I suggested. "Like Monopoly?"

"Has it," Emmett shot down my idea.

"Ouija board?"

"Parents won't let her have it."

"_Sixth Sense!" _

"Huh?"

"You've never seen that movie? Where this psychologist dude meets this kid who can see dead people. It's really good. And it's a subtle reminder about Alice's ability."

Emmett thought about it for a minute. "I like it."

Alice POV

"So, Alice, any more funny dreams lately?" Rosalie asked as soon as we left the playground with Jazz and Emmett. They leaned in closer to hear my response. I smiled and leaned into her ear.

"Yeah, I saw you and Emmett together, and me and Jasper. Bella was with someone, too. The funny thing is, we all looked to be about the same age, including Bella."

Rose giggled. "Well, we're almost- wait, including Bella? So, what? We'll stop aging?" she whispered, confused.

"I don't know, Rose. But we'll find out one day, won't we?"

"I guess," she sighed. I saw my house coming into sight.

"See you guys tomorrow!" I cried, waving. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper waved back.

* * *

**So? like it? I do! See the green button at the bottom? Click on it!**

**ASHLEY**


	2. Jasper

**I forgot to tell you guys how old they are. Sorry! In this chapter: **

**Jasper: 19 Emmett: 20 Alice: 14 Rosalie: 15 Bella: 7  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Bella POV

Alice came bouncing in. "Bella, can you help me sort out my closet? I want to give some of my stuff to you." I blushed. She probably wanted to play dress up again. Even though Alice was fourteen, she was barely taller than me. She told me it was bad genes. Whatever that means. She also acted more like a child than I did. I followed her into her bedroom. The walls, the bed, and the room in general was different shades of purple.

"Bella, come here," Alice called from her closet. If she didn't have a limited budget, I think she would wear stuff from Abercrombie and Fitch, not Wal-Mart. She was very fashionable, and would spend at least an hour a day working on her appearance, and she would go shopping whenever she had the opportunity. She always kept up with the latest style. I remember asking her what she wanted to be when she grew up.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Alice, you love fashion. Is that what you want to do when you grow up?" I asked. _

_She looked at me with knowing eyes. "Bella, the future can always change," she said cryptically. "And besides, what's the hurry? Nobody should be in any rush to grow up."_

_End Flashback_

I never did figure out what that meant. All I knew was that she had a secret, and only she and our friends knew about it. They told me to wait until I was older, then I'd find out.

I walked into her closet. I tripped over a shoe in the middle of the floor, but she caught me before I hit the floor. She sat me down in a corner of the massive closet and looked me in the eye with a serious expression.

"Bella, you want to know my secret, but I couldn't tell you because I wasn't sure if you'd be able to keep my secret just between us, Rose, Em, and Jasper. Until now."

I leaned in closer. "Why can't you tell me in the living room?"

"Because my mother's home, and even she doesn't know my secret," she breathed.

"What is it?"

"You know how everyone else sings 'Sister Psychic' when it's my birthday?" I nodded. "Well, that's the song Emmett started singing when he found out. And it's been that way ever since. Bella, I'm psychic."

It took me a minute to realize what she was saying. "You mean with the crystal ball, tea leaves, and-"

"No, Bella," she laughed. "Not that kind of psychic. I can see what's going to happen."

"Like premonitions?"

"Yes. For some reason, I can only get them in my sleep. For example, I knew you and your mom were moving in before you actually moved in." Her eyes twinkled. "And I know that one day, Jasper and I are going to make a great couple. As will Emmett and Rose."

"You mean…with the kissing…and the…" I couldn't even say it. It was too nasty.

"Yep."

"Gross!"

"Oh, hush! I see you getting with somebody, too. I just don't know who yet."

"Oh. Okay. So I can't tell anybody you can see the future. Not so hard."

The door creaked open. We jumped. Alice pulled me to my feet.

"What are you girls doing in here?" Mrs. Brandon asked. "Shouldn't you be doing your homework, Mary Alice?"

Alice winced; she hated her full name. "It's already done, Mother." She turned to me. "Bella, I'm sorry you didn't find anything you liked here. I have too many clothes, but I don't want to give them away and not offer some to you first." She dragged me out of the closet, out past her mother's watchful eye. I shuddered. She always made me feel like a field mouse under a hawk's gaze. She was the hawk.

"Goodbye, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow," Alice said as I left her house. She grimaced apologetically. I shrugged; her mother was very suspicious. I got an idea.

"Mrs. Brandon, can Alice sleep over at my house tonight? It's Friday night, the start of spring break, and I'm sure my mom won't mind," I asked politely.

"Is anyone else going to be at your house tonight?"

"Just my mother, ma'am."

Mrs. Brandon picked up the phone and handed it to me. "Call her to make sure it's all right."

I dialed Renee's number and waited for her to pick up. She answered on the fifth ring. She probably misplaced her phone again.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom. It's Bella. Can Alice sleep over at our house tonight?"

"Sure. As long as you clean up after yourselves." I rolled my eyes to myself; Renee was more likely to leave a mess than I was.

"Thanks, Mom!" Mrs. Brandon held her hand out for the phone. "Mrs. Brandon wants to talk to you." I surrendered the phone to her.

"Hello, Renee." She shooed us outside. We left the house and went to wait on the porch steps. The door shut behind us.

"Do you think your mom will let you come?" I whispered.

Alice shrugged. "I did my homework and my chores, so…maybe."

I felt sorry for Alice. Her mom was very strict. Her father, on the other hand, was laid-back. I had heard Emmett describe him like that once. I crossed my fingers and hoped that Alice could come over.

Ten minutes later, I saw Renee pull into the driveway next door. She waved at Alice and I. We waved back. Alice's mother opened the door.

"Mary Alice, did you do all your chores?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I called your father and he said you may sleep over. But you must be back by ten. We're going to help the church clean."

"Thank you, Mother! I promise I'll be good for Mrs. Swan." Alice rushed inside to pack. Two minute later, she was back outside. We waved goodbye and started to cross the lawn.

"Use the sidewalk! That's what it's for," Alice's mother called.

Alice tugged me to the driveway and we took the long way. Why we couldn't just cross the yard and hop the little fence that separated our yards was beyond me.

"Hey, Renee!" Alice called when we shut the door. Alice's mother was probably watching us until we got in the house. I knew from experience that Mrs. Brandon _insisted _on Alice calling everyone over seventeen by their proper title- "Ma'am," "Mr.", etc. Alice couldn't even call Jasper anything but "Mr. Hale" when her mother was watching. Renee allowed Alice to call her by her first name. In fact, she allowed all of my friends that privilege.

"Hello, Alice!" Renee called from the kitchen. "So glad your mother let you come. I just ordered pizza."

"Hi, Mom. Alice and I'll be in my room. Call us when the pizza gets here."

Alice POV

I woke up in the middle of the night, gasping. Bella knelt over me.

"You okay?" she asked.

I shook my head, tears pouring down my face. "Jasper," I choked.

Bella handed me the phone. "Call him," she urged. I dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" someone groaned. Emmett.

"Emmett, where's Jasper?" I asked hurriedly.

"Whoa, Tinkerbell, what's the rush?"

"Where is he? Tell me!"

"He's asleep on the couch. Wait- oh, shit!"

"What? He's gone, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He left a note, though. It says he went home for spring break."

"And he left you alone in the dorm?" I shrieked. Bella hushed me.

"My mom's still asleep," she mouthed.

"Pixie, what did you see?" Emmett asked, worried now.

"Get Rosalie on the three-way connection." After two minutes, Rosalie's voice came on the line. I put it on speaker.

"Emmett, it's two in the morning. What do you want?"

"Ask Alice," Emmett replied.

"Shh! Renee's asleep," Bella hissed. For a seven year old, she was very mature.

"Bella? Why are you on the line? I didn't hear Alice call you," Emmett said.

"I'm at my house; Alice is sleeping over."

"So? What's the big deal, calling us this early?" Rose asked, irked.

"Jasper's the big deal, Rosalie!" I sobbed.

"Jasper?" she, Bella and Emmett asked at the same time, worried.

"Yes, Jasper! I had a dream about him swerving to avoid a deer. He hit the old bridge and went flying out of the car! Then…the car…" I could barely get it out through my sobs.

"The car what, Alice?" Bella asked softly.

"It exploded!"

Everyone gasped. There was a knock on Bella's bedroom door.

"Is everything all right in there, girls?" Renee asked. She opened the bedroom door and saw my tearstained face, Bella's shocked one, and the phone on the floor. Emmett and Rosalie were silent.

"What's wrong?" she gasped.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all," I explained. It was the truth, just not the full truth.

"Then why do you have the phone?"

"I called Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper to ask if they could come over tomorrow night," Bella said, thinking fast.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning." She still looked concerned as she shut the door.

"When did you dream it happening, Alice?" Bella breathed.

"It was dark. It wasn't too far; it was near the old bridge."

"That's about ten minutes away from the college," Emmett said.

"Emmett, get in your car and drive to the old bridge!" I heard him pick up his keys and his cell phone. He closed the door and I could hear his footsteps moving across the cement.

"I'll take my cell phone; I'll call you soon." He hung up. Rosalie drew in a ragged breath.

"Where are your parents?" Bella asked.

"They're out tonight at some party. They'll be gone until- crap, crap, crap! They just pulled in! Call me in the morning!" The line went dead.

I looked at Bella. She hugged me.

"It'll be okay, Alice. He'll be okay."

I just prayed she was right.

Emmett POV

I sped down the highway, faster than the speed limit allowed. I hoped Jasper was all right. The bridge was coming into sight. It was made of stone and falling apart. I saw a light coming from near one of the pillars. As I sped closer, I realized it was a flaming car. Jasper!

I parked over seventy feet from the burning car- just to be safe- and dialed 911. After I told the dispatcher where to find the car and me, I called Alice.

"Emmett," she greeted me. "That was fast." Her voice wavered. "What's the report?"

I took a deep breath. "Are you on speaker?"

"Yes," she replied tersely.

"Good. I don't want to have to repeat myself." My voice broke.

"Emmett?" Bella asked, her voice breaking too. "Is he…" Poor girl couldn't even say it.

"I found the car, Alice. It's nothing but a burning ball of fire."

The girls gasped on the other line. I could hear Alice's muted wails. I choked back my own sobs. I heard the fire engines and the police cars coming. "Look, I gotta go. The police are here. I called them right before I called you."

"Bye, Emmett," Bella whispered. "Come over ASAP."

"I will." I put my cell phone on the seat and stepped out of the car. Police and firemen surrounded the car. Another police officer noticed me in the flame light and came over to me. He brought a flashlight.

"What are you doing down here, son?" he asked me. He had brown hair, a slight tan, and he was about my height. He kept a slight distance from me- probably because of my huge muscles.

"I called you guys," I replied.

"You did?" He took out a notebook and jotted down notes.

"Yes, I did."

"What's your name, kid?"

"Okay, first of all, let me get one thing straight. I'm not a kid. I'm in college. Second, my name's Emmett Paul McCarty."

"What were you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Going for a drive, clear my head," I lied.

"Exactly what did you see?" He shined the light in my face.

"Do you mind putting that thing down? I can't see." He complied. "Thank you. Now, I saw a light. I drove toward it, until I realized it was a car on fire. I called you guys right away and waited here."

"Did you see anybody in the car?"

"I didn't get close enough to look. I just made sure I wasn't in exploding distance so I wouldn't get burned to a crisp."

"Did you pick anything off the ground?"

"Nope. I've seen enough crime shows to know to leave stuff alone."

He handed me a card. "If you think of anything else, call me." Someone called him and he turned around.

"I'll be right there!" He turned back to me. "You have to leave now. It's a crime scene."

"How can you be certain it's a crime scene? It could just be an accident."

He narrowed his eyes. "You know something else?"

"No, sir. Just considering the possibilities."

"Get along, now." He turned and ducked under the crime scene tape in the distance. I got back in my car, a rusty old Honda, and took off toward Phoenix College to call Rosalie and get some rest.

Jasper POV

I drove down the road, thinking about my friends and family. Emmett would kill me for leaving him just a note, instead of a proper good bye. Alice and Bella would be happy to see me. They hadn't seen me since last Christmas. But Alice would probably see me coming. I wondered how Rosalie would react; sometimes, she was glad to see me, but at other times, she wasn't. I knew how people felt just by looking at them, and I knew how to calm them down, make them laugh, etc.

I was under the old bridge when it happened. A deer leapt out of the woods and onto the road. It froze in my headlights. I swerved to avoid it, crashing into the pillar. I wasn't wearing my seatbelt, so I went flying out of the windshield. The glass cut my hands, legs, and face. I rolled downhill into the bushes. I felt something stop me; it was like running into a brick wall. I groaned. Blood poured down my face. I was going to die, I knew it. And Alice was watching. She would be asleep right now, so she would probably be dreaming about this right now. I felt bad for her, because she had no control over what she saw.

I would never see any of my friends again.

Someone picked me up and started murmuring to me. It sounded like my mother did when I was little. I felt myself being lowered to the ground. I heard other people talking. I wondered who they were. Something pierced my neck, and suddenly I was on fire.

Esme POV

I ran through the woods, tracing the scent of a deer. I opened my eyes to see it leap into the middle of the road, right in front of a car. The sound of tires screeching broke me from my predatory state. I saw a blue car, a Ford, if I wasn't mistaken, swerve to avoid the deer. A young man was in the driver's seat. He crashed into the side of the bridge he was under, and went flying through the windshield into the woods on the other side of the road. I smelled blood the instant he went through the windshield. He rolled into the woods. I ran after him and caught him before he rolled very much farther. I picked him up and stopped breathing. The blood was too much. His face was cut and bleeding, as were his arms and legs. I instantly felt pity for this young man. I wondered if Carlisle would be willing to turn him for me.

"It'll be okay, you'll be fine," I whispered in his ear. I heard someone in the woods nearby and I started running toward them. The footfalls were too light to be human.

_Edward! _I called in my mind, hoping it was him. The footsteps stopped. I sped off toward him.

"Carlisle," I heard him call softly. So my husband wasn't too far. I must have been very lucky today.

I saw Edward and Carlisle not too far away. Edward's head snapped up and Carlisle followed his lead. They ran over to me at the same speed.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"I was hunting, and the deer went into the middle of the road. I saw a car swerve to avoid it, and he came flying out of the windshield. I followed him and came to find you," I explained in a rush. I laid him down on the ground. Carlisle bent over him and began checking his wounds.

"What's he thinking about, Edward?" I asked.

"He's wondering who we are."

"His wounds are too severe; he's loosing too much blood, too fast," Carlisle told me, standing up and looking at me.

"Then can we turn him? Please?" I asked.

"Esme, dear, we can't go turning everyone."

"But it's my fault! I was the one who made that deer go in the middle of the road. Please? For me?" I begged.

Carlisle sighed and knelt down again. He bit the young man's neck and wrists. He stood up, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. I looked into his eyes and noticed that there was a hint of red around the edges.

I picked the young man up as he started screaming.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I murmured. He nodded and smiled at me.

"Anything for you, dear."

"Come on, we've got to go," Edward whispered. We nodded and ran off after Edward to our house in the woods.

* * *

**Well? If you like it, REVIEW! No flames, please. **

**ASHLEY  
**


	3. I'm a What?

**Edward POV**

"**Esme, come inside, please," I whispered. Esme was in the garden tonight. Carlisle was due home any minute; it was our last night in Phoenix. Tomorrow, we were moving near the Appalachian mountains. Esme ran upstairs. The young man that Esme had begged Carlisle to change three days ago was beside me, writhing in pain. I had blocked his thoughts as best I could so that I couldn't hear him moaning in pain, but I mostly went into the woods to get away from it all. **

"**What's wrong?" she asked immediately. **

"**Nothing; he's about to wake up." His heart was beating faster and he was screaming worse than ever. I heard Carlisle's thoughts coming up the driveway. **

"**Carlisle's home," I whispered. The door opened not a minute later and Carlisle was next to us. **

_**Thump…thump…thump…**_**his heart was silent. The young man opened his eyes and looked around at us. He hissed and jumped back. **

_**Okay, this is totally strange. What happened? How am I alive? Get it together, Jasper. You must be dreaming, **_**he thought. **

**I smirked. He noticed. **

"**What's your problem?" he demanded. "Who are you people?"**

**Esme stepped forward. "We're not here to hurt you. I'm Esme, and this is my husband, Carlisle." She gestured to Carlisle, who moved with her. **

"**Who's he?" Jasper asked, pointing to me. **

"**Our son, Edward," Carlisle replied. **

"**Okay, first of all, he doesn't even look like you. Second, you look way too young to have a teenage son." **

"**You'd better sit down," Esme said. **

_**So caring…**_

"**Which is why I refer to her as my mother. She's just like my mother was…or what I remember of her, anyway," I told him, muttering that last part. **

"**What? You don't remember your mother?" he asked me, amazed. I shook my head. **

"**My throat burns," Jasper told us. **

"**Well, that means you're thirsty and need to hunt," Carlisle said. **

"**If I'm thirsty, why can't I just get a glass of water?"**

"**Because you're not human anymore," I told him. **

"**What? If I'm not human, then what am I?" **

"**Well, you already noticed that your heart isn't beating anymore and that your senses are enhanced," Esme began, not wanting to scare him.**

"**You're a vampire," I told him.**

_**A what? **_

"**You heard me, Jasper; a vampire." **

"**How do you know my name?"**

"**You thought it." **

"**So, what? You can read minds?"**

"**Yes." **

"**Prove it." **

"**Okay. Think about something, other than the fact that this seems completely ludicrous."**

_**My best friends: Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella. Wait. They're all a blur!**_

"**Just now, you were thinking about your best friends. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella. Then you wondered why you couldn't remember them as well. It's because your human memories are fading," I told him. **

"**Worry about memories later, get rid of burning now," Jasper said. And he jumped out the open window. **

"**I've got him," I told Carlisle and Esme, leaping into the night after him. **

**I overtook Jasper in seconds, but I kept my distance in case he attacked me. He stiffened, sensing danger. **

"**Jasper, it's just me. I'm just making sure you aren't hunting humans." **

"**Then what am I supposed to hunt?"**

"**Animals."**

"**Animals?" **

"**You heard me. They won't smell as good as humans, but it'll dull the burning in your throat." **

**He sniffed the air, and I smelled a herd of deer about twenty feet away. He was off like a bullet. If I weren't the fastest in my family, I wouldn't have caught up to him. As it was, I could barely keep track of him as he darted through the woods. I caught up to him tackling a large doe. He broke the animal's neck and drank greedily. Then he turned on the scattering deer. When he was done, I heard Carlisle and Esme coming. For some reason, I felt anxious all of a sudden. I looked at Jasper, wondering if he had any powers.**

"**Carlisle?" I called. Carlisle was nearby. **

"**Yes?" I felt instantly calm. Strange. **

"**I think Jasper has a power." **

_**I feel excited all of a sudden, **_**Jasper thought.**

"**Why?" I asked him.**

"**Am I ever going to get used to that?"**

"**Maybe." **

"**How long did it take them to get used to it?"**

"**A couple months," Carlisle said, stopping next to us. "You're not thirsty anymore?"**

"**Well, not really," Jasper said. **

**We got back to the house and Esme flipped on the TV; the electricity was not turned off. **

"…**three days ago, since his car was found by his close friend and roommate, Emmett McCarty…" Esme went to turn the channel, but Jasper grabbed her hand, almost crushing the remote. **

"**Wait! That's my friend," he breathed. **

"…**no body has been found. Police have declared him dead. His friend, Mary Alice Brandon, gave a very nice eulogy at the memorial service today. She referred to him as 'kind, gentle, and could make anybody smile just by being in the same room.' 'Jasper was charismatic' as Rosalie Hale put it. It is clear that Jasper Whitlock will not be forgotten where his friends are concerned. In other news…" Esme switched the TV off. We turned to look at Jasper, and instantly felt sad. **

"**They think I'm dead…"**

"**And it has to stay that way," Carlisle told him. "If you go to them, you would kill them. You're a newborn, meaning that you are stronger and faster than normal vampires. You also can't control your bloodlust."**

"**What else? Does garlic repulse me?" Jasper cried.**

"**All human food does. If we eat it, we have to throw it up later. We can't go out in the sunlight because we sparkle. We have super strength and speed, which means that when you're around humans, you have to walk slowly for us. And we have to use very little of our strength when touching a human, or we'll crush their bones. You'll have to get used to that. Above all, you must never let anyone know you're a vampire, or the Volturi will kill you."**

"**The Volturi?" **

"**Vampire royalty. They've been around for who knows how long," I explained. **

**And the rest of the night was spent explaining our pasts and the rules of being a vampire. **

**Alice POV**

**Three days after I cried myself asleep (again) in Rosalie's room, on the same day as Jasper's memorial, I had a dream about us. **

_**Dream**_

_**Jasper held me on a couch. Emmett and Rosalie came down the stairs. Bella and three other people followed. Our eyes were gold. We were really pale, we looked prettier, and we looked tired. Emmett and Jasper didn't look much older than they did now; Emmett still had his huge muscles, curly hair, and dimple smile. Rosalie looked a bit older, and her hair was longer. Bella looked to be about eighteen, with longer hair and her child face gone. Her face was gentle as she laughed. I looked almost exactly like I do right now- short, like a pixie. The only perceptible difference was that, instead of my long black hair, it was short and stuck up in different directions. Another man looked like he could be Jasper and Rosalie's father; he was tall, blonde, and had his arms wrapped around a woman not much taller than Rosalie, who looked like she was the mother of the group. The last male had his arm wrapped around Bella's waist. He ran his hand through his untidy bronze hair, making it even messier. He was about as tall as Jasper. We each wore a ring on our finger. A wedding ring.**_

_**End Dream**_

**I blinked, opening my eyes. The morning light shone through the curtains. Rosalie knelt above me, shaking me awake. **

"**Come on, get up. Breakfast." **

**She took in my changed expression and she leaned in toward me. **

"**What did you see?" **

"**A dream about all of us together. I've had this same dream before."**

"**Even Jasper?"**

"**Yep." **

"**But…Jasper…he died," Rose said, flinching on the last word. **

"**They never found a body," I reminded her. **

"**But still…"**

"**I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" **

**I walked downstairs with the first smile anyone had seen me wear in three days. **__


	4. Bear Attack

**Can you guess who goes missing in this chapter? I think it's pretty obvious. **

**Jasper: Vampire**

**Emmett: 21**

**Alice: 15**

**Rosalie: 16**

**Bella: 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Never have, never will.

* * *

**

Alice POV

"Emmett, for the last time! Go!" I cried.

"But what if something happens?" he asked.

"Tell you what. You can call us every night to check up on us," Bella suggested.

"Emmett! Your plane leaves in two hours, and you need to leave now!" Rosalie screeched.

"Okay! Okay! No need to gang up on me!"

Rosalie, Bella and I looked at each other. "Yes there is!" we replied at the same time.

Emmett sighed and picked up his bag. Then he was gone.

"Finally!" Rosalie cried. "I thought he'd never leave."

"But you will miss him for the next two weeks, right, Rose?" Bella asked.

"Well, duh!"

"I will, too. He's like my big brother." Bella picked up some photo albums of our group and flipped through one of them. We looked over her shoulder to see her smiling at a picture of all of us right after Jasper graduated high school. We were at the park. Bella was giggling while Emmett pushed Jasper into the lake near the park. Rose had been next to me when I took this picture. "He acts so much like a child at times, but at other times he's so serious. It's ridiculous."

"I know exactly what you mean, Bella. Come on, our parents will be wondering where we are," Rosalie said. I grabbed the photo albums from the coffee table.

We walked out of Emmett's room and locked it behind us with the spare key he had given Rosalie. Jasper had given me one, too. We left Emmett's dorm for the last time.

Emmett POV ( 2 days later )

"Hey, Emmett!" Rick called. "You coming?"

I shook myself from my thoughts and caught up to my cousin. We were hunting in the Appalachian Mountains this year. I wondered why Alice had suggested this, but then again, I had learned to never bet against the pixie. If she had suggested this, she must have a good reason.

"Emmett!"

"Sorry! Coming!"

Something moved in the bushes. I pointed my gun at them.

"Rick!" I hissed. I turned to find my cousin closing in on the bushes. "Moron! What the hell are you doing?"

Rick didn't answer. I realized that two grizzly bear cubs were under the bush, cowering.

"Rick! Get away from there!" Suddenly, a mother bear leaped out of the bushes and swiped at Rick. She hit his skull, and from the amount of blood and the large crack I heard, he was dead.

"Rick!" I cried. I pointed my gun at the mother bear, but didn't fire; after all, she was just protecting her cubs.

She turned on me, swiping her massive claws at me. I was frozen. I couldn't move. Even if I did, Mother Bear could probably easily outrun me. She glared at me and her claws connected with my stomach. I screamed. I felt the blood pouring from my stomach. I fell backwards, and she got ready to strike again. To eliminate this threat to her cubs once and for all. Something jumped in front of me and grabbed her paw.

"Don't hurt her," I begged in a whisper. "She's protecting her cubs."

The figure let the bear run away and knelt over me.

"Emmett, listen to me," a vaguely familiar voice whispered.

"Jasper? You're supposed to be dead."

"Hey, bro. Carlisle's coming. You've got to hold on."

"But…I'm losing so much blood," I choked out.

"I know. Why aren't you wearing your hunting jacket?"

"Too…stupid…left it…in the…Jeep…"

"Jasper?" another voice asked.

"Carlisle! Thank goodness. It's Emmett. Please, Carlisle. You've got to change him."

Jasper POV

"Jasper, I know how much your friend means to you, but I can't go around saving everyone we come across," Carlisle told me sadly.

"Carlisle, he's not asking much. Edward, what's he thinking?" Esme asked.

"About how Alice told him to come here, and that she must have made a mistake."

"Alice," I breathed. "She must have seen this happening and knew we would be here." I turned to Carlisle. "Alice wants us to change him!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"When I was human, Alice told me that we would all end up together. Emmett with Rosalie, me and Alice, and Bella and some guy. You and Esme were there, too. She said we were all pale, had gold eyes, and were happy. She knows what's going to happen, Carlisle. He's supposed to be one of us."

Carlisle looked at me dubiously.

"Emmett's thinking the same thing," Edward whispered.

Carlisle sighed, leaned over and bit his neck. "If we don't stop the bleeding now, there'll be no way to save him. The venom will bleed out."

I noticed another man by the bushes, wearing a hunter's jacket. I ran over and picked it up.

"Carlisle, will this work?"

Carlisle nodded, binding Emmett's wounds. "It'll work."

Emmett started screaming.

Emmett POV ( 3 days later )

The fire finally faded, and my heartbeat stopped. I opened my eyes and I could see all the dust particles in the air. I gasped, and I could smell everything. I heard somebody shift a little right next to me. My throat was burning up!

"My throat hurts," I whispered.

"Well, Emmett, that's because you're a vampire," Jasper said from beside me.

Rosalie POV

I sobbed. Emmett's parents had just called to tell us that Emmett's cousin had been attacked by a bear three days ago.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me?" I cried. Bella rubbed my back, tears running silently down her face. Alice was her cheerful self.

"I told you, Rose. He's fine. He's with Jasper. I can't tell you where, but I can tell you that they aren't dead. I've seen them."

Mrs. Brandon's voice sounded right behind me. "Mary Alice, what are you talking about? Are you seeing ghosts?"

Alice froze.

"You are! I'm calling the psychiatrist."

"Mother, I don't need a psychiatrist! I'm fine!" Alice groaned.

"No, you're not! I always knew something was wrong with you!"

"You're insane!"

"Mrs. Brandon, your daughter does not need to see a psychiatrist," Bella said softly, politely.

"You're right, Isabella." We sighed with relief. "She's beyond that kind of help."

We stiffened again.

Seven days later, we were at Alice's house again when _they _came.

A white van pulled into the driveway and three men came out, one of them holding a straightjacket. Alice's eyes went wide.

"At least it's not orange," she muttered.

"Mary Alice, get in the van!" her mother called.

Alice gave us massive hugs. "I'll miss you guys. I probably won't be able to call you, and you won't be able to visit me."

"Why not?" Bella and I gasped at the same time.

"These people are taking me to an asylum…in Missouri."

"No! Alice, why not here?" Bella asked.

"My mother thinks you're a bad influence on me. She doesn't want to have you guys anywhere near me. She also thinks I'm a failure as a daughter."

"What about your-" I stopped what I was about to say. Alice's father had died in a boating accident three months after Jasper "died", and since then, her mother was even meaner than ever.

Alice gave us the photo albums she had taken from Emmett's dorm a little over a week ago.

"Keep a hold of these. I'll see you again one day," she said, hugging us again. We hugged her back, crying. She wiped a tear from her eye and turned to leave.

"Bella, Rosalie? You can take whatever you want from my room. I don't want that whore throwing my stuff out." I sniffled.

As she passed her mother, she glared at her. Mrs. Brandon was on her high horse, glaring back at her oldest daughter. Cynthia was in her mother's arms. Alice went to hug Cynthia, but her mother kept her out of reach. Alice waved goodbye to her little sister, her face soft. When she looked at her mother, her face hardened again. We were close enough to hear the last word she ever said to her mother: "Bitch."

And Alice was gone. Mrs. Brandon turned on us, setting Cynthia in her play pen.

"Get out of my house. Now!"

I turned Bella and I in the opposite direction. We walked into Alice's room and obeyed her last wish: we raided her makeup, clothes, shoes, and anything else we could find. Bella took some really nice clothes, necklaces, and flat shoes, along with half her posters and pictures.

I took what clothes I liked- most of the rest of them- deciding I would have the maid make them fit me. I took the shoes that I liked, in order to buy some in my size, and so her mother couldn't throw them away. I also took the rest of the pictures, makeup, and necklaces. I would leave nothing that Alice adored at the hands of her mother.

By the time we were done (twenty minutes later), I had to call the chauffer to bring the car here and help us drive all our stuff home. I told him to take my stuff home while I helped Bella put her stuff away. Renee wasn't home yet, thank goodness. It was a holiday, so she was probably at the elementary school, straightening some stuff up. We spent the rest of the afternoon reminiscing, crying, laughing, and holding on tight to each other. To the only two members of the original group we had left. Each other. And we would never let go if we could help it.

* * *

**Can you see Alice saying that to her mother? Well, her mother is crazy. But that's how i see her: anyone who would send her daughter to an asylum and not visit is crazy. And who's going in the next chapter? Any guesses? REVIEW!**

**ASHLEY  
**


	5. Dying

**Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while, my dad's computer charger busted and he still has to get a new one. So now we're borrowing his friend's. Oh, well. Who gets changed next? Well, you can't really tell from the title, can you? :) Well, there's only one way to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**

Alice POV

I looked up as a doctor walked into my room. He was the new doctor they had told me about. He had just moved here from somewhere near the Appalachians with his wife and son. Technically, it was three, but hardly anybody knew that. I smiled; he was the same guy that had been in my dreams for as long as I could remember. Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Well, Ms. Brandon, how are you doing?" he asked me, looking down at my chart. "It says here you're on three different kinds of pills to help with your delusions." His forehead creased with worry. "Not a good combination. What are these people thinking?" he muttered. He took his pen and made some adjustments. Then he raised his head and looked at me.

"I'm well, Carlisle Cullen. I've been waiting for you."

His eyebrows raised. "I didn't believe them, but I guess it's true," he breathed.

I smiled at him. "How are they? Emmett and Jasper?"

"Well, this isn't a good time to discuss this," he stammered.

"Oh, don't worry." I pointed over his shoulder to the covered video camera. "We won't be seen."

"So, can you explain what Jasper and Emmett have been talking about for the last two years?"

"About?"

"Your dream about all of you guys together."

"Oh, that dream! Well, I dreamed that we were all vampires, even Rosalie and Bella, my other two best friends. And I've had this dream for as long as I could remember. I dreamed that Emmett would get attacked by a bear. I told him to go into the mountains where I knew you guys would be so you could change him. Before all that, I dreamed that Jasper would get in a car crash. I woke up when his car exploded, crying. Emmett went to find him, but it was too late. I went back to sleep and saw him with you and Esme and Edward."

"Okay. That's a little weird."

"Well, I can dream about what's going to happen. But they come to me, not the other way around."

"So you're here because of your visions?"

My nose wrinkled in disgust. "My mother put me in here after Emmett went missing."

"Didn't you live in Phoenix?"

"Yep."

"Why did she send you all the way to Missouri?"

"Because she didn't want Bella and Rose to come visit me." I ran my hand through my hair- now short enough to pass for a boy's haircut. Luckily, they spiked it. I liked it.

Carlisle looked astonished. "A power in human form? That's unheard of."

I smirked. "Not unheard of. Rare, indeed, but possible. Jasper is an empath now, right?" He nodded. "When he was human, he was charismatic. Whenever Bella cried, he could just pick her up and she would be happy again." I smiled at the memory.

"Ms. Brandon-"

"Alice, please."

"Okay, Alice. If what you're saying is true…."

"Oh, Carlisle, it's very true. All you have to do is call Edward and ask him to come here. He can read my mind and tell you that I have been speaking nothing but the truth."

Carlisle looked at me, thinking. "You know, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Edward POV

My cell phone rang. I looked at the ID: Carlisle. I flicked the phone open. "Hello?"

"Edward? Can you come down to the asylum as soon as school is out?" Carlisle asked me. "Bring Jasper."

"Sure," I replied, confused. Why did I get the feeling that he was hiding something from me?

After school, I drove to our new house. Jasper and Emmett ran outside to meet me.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, sensing my confusion.

"Get in," I told him. He looked at Emmett, confused, then slid into the passenger seat. Emmett made to open the back door. "Wait, Emmett. Carlisle just told me to bring Jasper."

Emmett and Jasper looked at me; Jasper confused, Emmett hurt.

_Why? _

I shrugged, an apologetic smile on my face. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Meanwhile, Emmett, can you explain things to Esme when she comes home?"

Emmett nodded, still hurt. _Why doesn't he want me to come? He probably doesn't trust me enough. _

"Em, it's not that he doesn't trust you, but we're going to the asylum where Carlisle works and you're only a little over a year old. There will be more humans there than you're used to, and-" My phone rang. Carlisle again. "What's wrong, Carlisle?"

A woman's voice answered me. "Bring Emmett, leave a note for Esme. He'll be fine," she whispered low enough so that I could barely hear her. She hung up. Jasper and Emmett looked at me.

_What's wrong, Edward? _Jasper asked.

"Emmett, leave a note for Esme, then get in," I relayed in a strange voice. Emmett threw a fist in the air, whooping, and ran inside. Jasper smirked.

"Well, he's happy now." His forehead creased in worry. "But how are we going to blend in? Carlisle's only supposed to have one kid."

I sighed as Emmett hopped in. "Well, we could always tell them you two are my friends."

I sped into the asylum parking lot and we walked inside. Carlisle was waiting for us at the front desk. Nobody else was around.

"Where is everybody?" I asked as soon as we walked up to him.

"They went home. Everyone goes home early here."

"It's only four o' clock!" Emmett protested.

"Yes, that's what's strange. Nobody seems to care here. Earlier, I had to change a prescription for a young girl. The ingredients, when mixed together, can cause a deadly reaction. I just hope I changed it in time," he muttered.

"Who was your patient?" Jasper asked calmly. He was doing a good job at managing his thirst. So was Emmett, now that I think of it.

Carlisle smirked. "Someone familiar with the two of you."

"Huh?" Jasper and Emmett looked at each other.

"Follow me," Carlisle said, then walked down the hallway. The doors were metal and had little windows. The thoughts of the occupants were barely distinguishable. We stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. The thoughts of the girl inside were crystal clear.

It was the girl who called me earlier using Carlisle's cell phone.

_Sister psychic won't you tell me _

_Does it ever get better? _

_Can you really see the future _

_Or just predict the weather? _

_Are we in our finest hour or headed for disaster? _

_Use your superpowers and rescue me. _

_Edward, what's wrong? _Jasper asked.

"Nothing." Carlisle unlocked the door and it swung open. A short girl with spiky black hair sat on the bed. Her face split into a big grin when she saw us.

"Carlisle, Edward," she greeted us. Okay, talk about strange. How did she know our names? She looked over my shoulder at Jasper and Emmett. Her smile got wider. "Emmett. Jasper. It's good to see you guys again."

Jasper POV

This girl was acting like she knew us somehow. But I couldn't place her. I felt like I should know her, but I didn't. She looked so familiar. An image of a young girl dancing crossed my mind. It was fuzzy, like all my other human memories.

"Maybe this will help," the mystery girl said. She began singing.

_We were there at the start_

_We've got Polaroids to prove it _

_Skateboards and scars and embarrassing home movies _

_And if you really wanna see where it's all going, _

_Switch on your TV, she's all telling, all knowing. _

I gasped. "Alice?"

"Yep. Hey, Jazz."

Emmett was by her side in a second, embracing her in a bear hug.

"Emmett, you're going to crack my ribs," she choked out.

"Sorry," he whispered, releasing her. "I'm just so excited to see you!"

"I can tell," Alice laughed. I hugged her gently when I reached her.

"We thought we'd never see you again! How are Rose and Bella?" I asked.

"I haven't seen them in over a year," she told us, frowning. "But they miss us."

"We miss them too, Alice," Emmett said.

Edward cleared his throat. "Someone mind explaining what's going on here? How did Alice even get in here?"

Good question. In all my excitement, I had totally forgotten where we were. "Yeah, Alice-" I suddenly had an idea. "Did your parents find out that you could see the future?" It was the only thing that made any sense.

Alice nodded sadly. "My dad died soon after you disappeared. My mom was the one who sent me here, to keep me away from Bella and Rose. She said they were a 'bad influence on me.'" She used quotation marks when quoting her mother. Emmett was suddenly angry.

"I never did like her," he breathed. I nodded in agreement. She always hated Alice. How could anyone hate such a cheerful young girl?

"Good question," Edward whispered.

Alice started coughing, clutching her side. I could feel her pain.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Emmett asked. She shook her head, still coughing. Her heartbeat was increasing.

Carlisle was on the bed next to her when her eyes started watering. I felt realization dawn on him.

"Alice, how long were you on those pills?"

She answered in a raspy voice, "About three months."

I looked at my father figure fearfully. "What does that mean?"

He sighed. "It means she's dying."

I let out a strangled sob.

* * *

**Aww, poor Jasper. Well, now you know who's gonna be changed now! :) Review if you love this story. **

**ASHLEY  
**


	6. Changing

**Hi guys! Sorry this chapter took forever to post. I had a lot of problems with the computer, then I got writer's block. On top of that, high school sucks- way too much homework every night. That and I'm a procrastinator. Anywho, I forgot to add their ages last time i updated this story. **

**Jasper: Vampire**

**Emmett: Vampire**

**Alice: 16**

**Rosalie: 17**

**Bella: 9**

**Same goes fro last chapter, because the time settting has only changed by about a half hour. And the reason they aren't doing anything to help Alice is because she's dying and only one thing can save her now...**

**Okay, so here's the next chapter in "Best friends Forever"**

**Disclaimer: I can't own anything but the story. If I could, Edward would never have left. **

Jasper POV

"Come on, Alice, don't leave me. I just got you back," I begged. Emmett was sitting in the corner, feeling miserable. I wanted to cry. Alice reached up to touch my face. She was getting weaker by the minute.

"Jazz, don't cry. I'm happy."

I looked at her, astonished. "You're _happy?!_ Alice, you're dying. And you're _happy?_"

She nodded. I looked at Emmett, who was just as confused as I was. But it was true. Alice was…happy.

And I was miserable.

"Hey, tell Bella and Rosalie I love them and that I wish I could see them one more time. Emmett, you're my favorite brother. I wish I could see Esme. Edward would have been a really good brother. Carlisle would have been the perfect father." Her voice was getting fainter as she spoke. "Jasper, I love you."

She closed her eyes.

I looked up at Emmett. "Where are Edward and Carlisle?"

"Taking out the files," he replied, looking at the small girl I held. So the files were upstairs. That means, since my thoughts were all jumbled…

"Emmett, hold your breath," I warned, just before my teeth sunk into Alice's neck.

Her blood was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. It reminded me of chocolate. **(AN: I'm eating chocolate as i write this! Delicious)** Emmett stared at me in shock. I wanted to drink it, but then I remembered who it was in my arms. Alice.

"No!" Edward cried from upstairs. I had to hurry. I extracted my teeth from her neck and bit down on her wrists. I sealed the wounds just as Emmett laughed. Carlisle and Edward burst through the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Edward cried.

I looked up at him as Emmett took Alice from me. "Saving her life."

Carlisle was amazed. "Emmett, get her to the car. Jasper, Edward, let's go. Her files are erased, and I doubt anyone will miss her."

Emmett obeyed happily. I followed him out, flanked by Edward and Carlisle. Emmett was in the front, holding Alice in his lap. I climbed in back with Edward and Carlisle drove. We were out of the parking lot in the blink of an eye.

I carried Alice up to my room, against Edward's and Carlisle's volitions. Emmett told them that I would never hurt her.

"And we would?" Edward retorted. Emmett was saved a response when Esme came back from hunting. She gasped.

"Who's that?"

"Alice, from our human life," Emmett answered. "She was dying and Jasper changed her."

Esme looked at her strangely. "Then shouldn't she be screaming?" she asked.

We shrugged. That had been puzzling us since we first noticed she didn't seem to be affected by the pain. She wasn't- her feelings told me that. It was like she was sleeping. I went upstairs with Emmett and placed her on my bed. I sat beside her. Emmett looked at me, confused.

"I'm staying here," I said in response to his unspoken question.

"Nope. Sorry, man, Carlisle said to make sure you hunted ASAP."

"Well too bad, I'm staying here. I'll go hunting later." I grinned at him. "Besides, after Carlisle changed Esme, he didn't leave her side for the whole three days."

Emmett snapped his fingers. "That's right! Okay, so I'll tell them that you're just gonna hole up here for three days."

"Emmett, we can here you," the rest of the family called from downstairs.

Emmett grinned again. "Good. You know how I _hate_ repeating myself."

Esme walked in at about midnight. "Jasper, I'm so glad that you found her. She's perfect for you."

I looked at her. "How can you tell? Are you psychic, too?"

Esme shook her head, laughing. "A mother always knows."

I hugged her. "So why do you think she's not in pain?"

Esme shrugged. "Maybe because she knew she was going to be a vampire."

I shook my head. "No, that doesn't make sense. Even if she did know- which, knowing Alice, she did- she should be writhing in pain." I winced as I imagined it.

"Well, then, don't imagine it!" Edward called from down the hall.

"Thanks for the advice," I mumbled. Easier said than done.

"Well, think of some happy thoughts."

I grimaced in horror. "What, like ponies and rainbows?"

I felt the humor radiating from him.

"Sure, and while you're at it, throw in some sugar and spice and everything nice. I mean, that's what little girls are made of," Emmett chuckled from downstairs, reciting the Mother Goose nursery rhyme.

I scowled as Edward and Emmett howled with laughter.

Three days later, when Carlisle came home, Alice's heartbeat sped up, signaling the end of the transformation.

"Emmett!" I hissed. Everyone came running. They stood by the door, not wanting to scare her. Edward stepped forward, standing by the bed. "She doesn't mind if we stand closer."

Emmett bounced forward and sat down at the end of the bed, by her feet. I sat at by her head.

Her heartbeat stopped. We held our breath. Alice's eyes flickered open, revealing glowing red eyes. Newborn eyes. She grinned as she saw me.

Still, we held our breath.

Alice looked around as she sat up, disapproving. "You guys can breathe, you know."

Emmett broke the tension by laughing. Alice hugged me.

"Thank you," she whispered. Then she turned to Esme. "You're going to be such a better mother than mine was."

Esme wasn't confused. We had told her everything when we brought Alice home. She embraced her new daughter fiercely for a total of five seconds. Then Alice pulled away.

"Hey Carlisle, you realize that since I was psychic in my human life…"

Carlisle's eyes widened. "You can see the future now?"

"Three, two, one…' Alice murmured.

"Why does every one of my other friends get the cool powers?' Emmett cried. "Jasper can control emotions, Alice gets to see the future, and Edward reads minds! It's not fair!"

"Emmett, I've told you before, I really could do without the mind reading,' Edward sighed.

"Silent conversations, duh! I'd consider that pretty cool!"

Alice laughed, making the rest of us laugh.

"Let's go hunting," Alice told me, grasping my hand. I followed her out the door.

"So why didn't you tell me just to change you?" I asked Alice as we walked back to the house after we were through hunting. She laughed as if it was obvious.

"Because Edward and Carlisle would have stopped you from changing me. Then I'd really be dead."

She stopped suddenly. I turned to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Jazzy. It's all perfect. I have a beautiful family, our friends will join us, and I've got you." I felt all the happiness and love coming from her, nearly knocking me off my feet. Figuratively, of course. Alice hugged me. I tilted her face up. She smiled and kissed me.

* * *

**So, to wrap this chapter up: Jasper's happy, Alice is alive, Emmett's disappointed that everyone else has cool powers, and Jasper got kissed by the girl of his dreams. Bella and Rosalie WILL make an appearance in the next chapter. Rose definitely has to, because it's her turn to "disappear" in chapter 7. **

**Oh, one more thing: remember who changes Alice. It's important! Sorry, no more spoilers yet! :p Yes, i suck. **

**Reviews. They make my day. **

**ASHLEY**

* * *


	7. Four Down, Two To Go

**Yes, I'm updating today! Thanks to annonnymous, you get a chapter up the day before Turkey Day. What's teh big deal about thanksgiving, anyway? For my family, it's staying at home, Dad watches the parade and game, and we have lunch. To me, it's an ordinary Sunday. Oh, who saw New Moon? I saw it last Friday, it was AMAZING! I still think Eclipse will be better. **

**Bella POV**

After Alice left, Rosalie and I were completely miserable. We just sat looking at the photo album of our friends in my room until Renee came up and told us that we could go to Rose's house to go swimming. I jumped at the chance, tired of moping. When Rose gave me a funny look, I just told her that Alice, Emmett, and Jasper wouldn't want us to be miserable because of them. She looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"You're right, Bella." She laughed. "What would they say if they could see us now?" We walked out and got into her car.

"Well, Emmett would tell us to stop being so depressed. Jasper would make a stupid joke about us being vegetables, and Alice would take us shopping." Not that shopping would make me happy, but it'd take my mind off of the fact that Alice's own mother sent her to an asylum in Missouri to get her away from us and Cynthia.

Rosalie laughed and pulled out of the drive. "Yeah, then Emmett would demand that we get into the pool or he'll throw us in."

I laughed. He did that when I was five. I hadn't wanted to get in the water, because I couldn't swim and because I thought it'd be cold. But it was a heated pool, and before long, Emmett had got out of the pool and slung me over his shoulder. He tossed me to Jasper, who gave me time to catch my breath before dunking me in the water. That was the day I learned how to swim on my own.

Now, thirteen months later, Rosalie was in New York. Her parents had sent her there for college, and even though she said she didn't want to go, they threatened to cut her out of their will and give all the money to her younger brothers. So Rose had no choice but to go to New York. She called me whenever she could (weekends, school vacations) but she had to work. Poor Rose was the server at the Coffee Café on the campus. (Real original, but I didn't name it.)

It was about six here, almost time for dinner, and about eight there.

"Hey Rose," I said after she picked up, "how are things in college?"

"Not good, Bells. I keep getting the feeling that I'm being followed." She sounded really worried. I heard her heels click on the concrete as she walked.

"Where's your car?" I asked.

"It died on me, and I don't have time to repair it, so it's at the shop." Did I mention Rose loves to work on cars? Her dad thought it wasn't a suitable job, so he decided she should study modeling. Why she needed to, though, was beyond me. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, and she could pull off anything.

"Sorry, Rose."

She laughed. It was strained. "Why do you insist on apologizing for things you have no control over?"

I shrugged. "It's just me. You know you love it."

She laughed again, then stopped abruptly. She gasped.

"Hey, Rosalie," some guy said on her end. "You're such a pretty thing. How's about I show you a good time?"

His voice was creepy, dark.

"Uh, no thanks, Jackson." She gasped, and I heard the phone drop on the concrete.

"Jackson, let go of me." Her voice was hoarse, and getting fainter.

"Rose?" I cried, hoping she could hear me.

"Aww, too bad." I heard cloth rip. The bastard was going to rape her!

I started sobbing. "Not Rose, too."

I heard grunting, then, what felt like ages later, a gunshot.

"Night-night, Rosalie."

"Rose!" I screamed. There was the sound of growling, then the guy named Jackson screamed. Something snapped.

"Rose?" I asked quietly. Footsteps on the other end, then…

Dial tone.

"No! No! Rose!" I cried. I couldn't lose her, too!

I don't know how long I cried for, holding the phone to my ear, but Renee came in and asked why I was crying. I dropped the phone, curled up into a ball, and sobbed, "She's gone."

**Rose POV**

I just got off work when my phone rang. Bella.

"Hey Rose, how are things in college?" she asked. I looked around, getting the strangest feeling that I was being watched.

"Not good, Bells. I keep getting the feeling that I'm being followed. I walked a little bit faster.

"Where's your car?" she asked.

"It died on me, and I don't have time to repair it, so it's at the shop." If Dad had let me choose what I wanted to do for a profession, I would have chosen mechanics over modeling. Dad thought it would be "good with my figure." His words, not mine. Sure, I was beautiful, all the guys stared, but none of that had any meaning without Emmett.

"Sorry, Rose," Bella said. I laughed forcefully.

"Why do you insist on apologizing for things you have no control over?"

I skipped around the corner, in between two apartment buildings.

"It's just me. You know you love it."

I laughed more naturally. Somebody walked up to me. I gasped.

"Hey, Rosalie, you're such a pretty thing. How's about I show you a good time."

I recognized his voice. Jackson, my modeling teacher. I never liked him. He looked at me like I was a prize, not a person.

"Uh, no thanks, Jackson." His hand shot out, knocked the phone from my hand, and grabbed me by the throat.

"Jackson, let go of me." My vision swam before my eyes. He walked a little farther away from my phone, lying two feet away, holding me up against the wall.

"Rose?" I heard Bella cry faintly.

"Aww, too bad," Jackson sneered, before he ripped off my clothes. I was glad I was out of it for most of it, but I felt when he dropped me. I saw him pull out something, then I heard a shot. Felt a burning sensation in my right breast.

"Night- night, Rosalie," Jackson whispered before walking off. Something fell from the second story window right in front of him. He gasped. Something small and cold held my hand. I squeezed it tightly.

"Shh, Rose, everything will be all right," a familiar voice whispered. Growling came from in front of me. Jackson screamed, then fell to the ground. My vision was fading. It sounded like my phone was crushed, but I wasn't sure.

"Rose, I'm sorry. This'll hurt bad, but it'll be over soon." I would know that voice anywhere. Emmett.

"The bullet went all the way through," Alice whispered. Something pricked my neck, then a burning sensation spread through me. I screamed. A small hand covered my mouth.

"We need to stop the bleeding, otherwise she'll die before the venom can take affect."

Emmett gasped, then consciousness fled.

**Alice POV**

"Emmett, come Christmas shopping with me," I called. I turned to Jasper, getting dressed. "Be back somewhere within the next two hours." Surely it wouldn't take too long to get to New York, I thought.

"What's in New York?" Edward asked from downstairs. I ignored him and got into Emmett's Jeep.

I was right; from our home in Missouri it didn't take long to get to New York. About a hour later, we parked about twenty feet away from the Coffee Café at New York University. I knew Rosalie was on the phone with Bella, she already left. I gasped as I was sucked into a vision.

_Vision _

_Rosalie walked through a dark place, the spaces in between two apartment buildings. A man came out of the shadows, grabbed her by the throat, and tore her clothes off. He raped her, dropped her unceremoniously to the ground, and pulled out a gun. He shot her, and Rosalie's future went black._

_End Vision_

I gasped, horrified. I got out of the Jeep and, oblivious to Emmett's questions, took off at vampire speed down the deserted sidewalk. Emmett was behind me. We followed her scent to the apartment buildings. Half of my vision was already coming true. Rose was pressed up against the bricks, clothes strewn on the ground.

"Emmett, scale the walls to the second story, and when that monster is right underneath you, drop down."

He obeyed my orders, furious. It took him everything he had not to crush the bastard right now. I heard Bella's voice coming from the dropped cell phone, but I couldn't bring myself to step on it.

The monster dropped her, pulled out a gun and shot her.

"Night-night, Rosalie," he sneered, walking away. Emmett dropped a second too soon, but he grabbed him by the throat and crushed it, not listening to his scream. While he was doing that, I ran to Rose and grabbed her hand.

"Shh, Rose, everything will be all right," I told her. Then at vampire speed, I whispered, "Emmett, the phone behind you. Bella's on the other end; crush it."

He crushed the phone, then knelt next to us. I pulled Rosalie's head onto my lap. The blood was making the venom well in my mouth, and I swallowed it. This was Rose we were talking about here.

"Emmett, bite her," I whispered almost silently. "She'll die if you don't." He looked up at me, pained.

"Rose, I'm sorry. This'll hurt bad, but it'll be over soon." He looked at me, and I knew what he was asking.

"The bullet went all the way through," I assured him. He nodded and bit her neck. He pulled back almost immediately when she screamed. I put my hand gently over her mouth.

"We need to stop the bleeding, otherwise she'll die before the venom can take affect."

Emmett gasped as Rosalie fainted. He let the venom on his teeth fall onto her wounds, which sealed almost instantly. I nodded in relief, rolling her over. He repeated the process, then I picked her up.

"Jacket," I commanded. He pulled his heavy jacket off and covered Rose with it, took her from me, and ran back to the Jeep before I could say anything else.

Emmett screeched to a stop in front of the house. Edward and Jasper were waiting on the doorstep. Jasper ran to me when I hopped out. Edward glared at me. I glared right back. Carlisle and Esme were right behind him. Esme put her hand over her mouth and Carlisle went into doctor mode as Emmett carried Rosalie inside. Jasper gasped.

"Rose. Alice, what happened?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," Edward said coldly. I lost it. I ran up to Edward and got in his face.

"Edward, you're one of my brothers and I love you, but if you think I was going to let my friend and practically sister die by the hand of some maniacal rapist who shot her not two seconds after he was done with her when there was something I could do about it, you're sadly mistaken. I was not about to let Emmett and everyone else mope for the rest of eternity. That wasn't how it was meant to be." I whispered the last part to myself.

"Alice, start from the beginning," Jasper said after he led me inside. Everyone but Emmett was in the living room. He was upstairs with Rosalie, who was whimpering. Jasper winced.

"I was going to let Emmett see Rosalie as a Christmas present. He wasn't going to get close to her, just see her from a distance. It's a good thing I did, because not ten seconds after we pulled up to her work, I got a vision of her being raped and shot. We followed her scent and the first half of my vision was coming true. Long story short, Emmett broke the guy's neck after he shot her, bit her, and used his venom to seal the wounds."

Carlisle looked like he was proud of his son. I walked upstairs with Jasper and waited for Rose to wake up.

Two days and twenty hours later, Rosalie blinked. Her bright red eyes saw us.

"Alice? Jasper?" She gasped at the sound of her voice. She turned and saw Emmett. "Emmett!" She pulled him into a bone crushing hug that made Emmett wince. "You were supposed to be dead, and Alice saw you were with Jasper and that you were all right, and-"

Emmett silenced her with a quick kiss on the lips. He took her downstairs to explain everything while I stared out the window.

Four down, one to go.

* * *

**Who liked it? Now i can get to the part where they meet up with Bella again! I've got a bit of a problem though. Should i have:  
A) Someone put a note in her locker  
B) Someone walk up to her in the cafeteria/ she notices them there  
C) Someone partner up with her for a project  
D) Someone bump into her  
E) Any two of the above or a new idea**

**PM me with your opinion! **

**Reviews make my day.**

**ASHLEY**


	8. New Place, Old Face

**Starting with this chapter, Bella is seventeen and Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are vampires until I say so. I probably won't get another chapter out before New Year's, so Merry Christmas! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

**Bella POV**

"Love you, Mom," I murmured as my flight was called. Renee looked at me in concern. Ever since my friends went missing, I never made new ones and I was always in a bad mood. After Renee married Phil, I decided to move to Forks with Charlie. A completely opposite environment than the one in Phoenix. I never really liked the rain, but it would take my mind off _them. _

I took a deep breath as I settled down in my seat. I closed my eyes and prepared to be sent to hell.

Forks, Washington, here I come.

The ride home with Charlie was boring, to say the least. I put my three bags in the trunk and just made small talk with him until we ran out of things to say. He mentioned something about a truck, but I tuned him out. As soon as we pulled into the driveway, I noticed the truck that he was talking about. It was old, faded red, big…and I kinda liked it. At least I had less chance of getting hurt in the thing.

I took my bags out of the trunk and hauled them upstairs. One held all of my clothes, one held my books and CDs, and the other one carried the memories of my friends. The photo albums from Emmett and Jasper's apartment, Alice's jewelry, Rosalie's old clothes and shoes (still in almost pristine condition), a grizzly bear wooden charm for my bracelet from Emmett, and the most important picture of all, encased in a gold-and-diamond frame with Tinkerbell, a grizzly bear, a cowboy hat, and a rose in the corners: My friends and I at the park we met at. I was looking into a box, tears in my eyes. My friends were smiling.

It was my fifth birthday. Renee had decided to throw me a surprise party, and Alice was so excited. She convinced Renee to hold it at the park where we all got together for the first time.

_Flashback_

"_Alice! Can you take this blindfold off now?" I complained. A big hand pulled the blindfold from my eyes. Alice was in front of me, grinning. In her hand was a plain white package. I groaned. _

"_Alice, I told you, no presents!"_

"_Aw, come on, Bella," Emmett chuckled in my ear. "We just thought you deserved some fun time with your friends."_

"_Agreed," Rosalie said. I turned around and saw Rose in a pretty red dress. Jasper wore a t-shirt, jeans, and a cowboy hat. He even got boots to match! I smiled. _

_Alice was wearing a plain white dress with blue sparkles to match her eyes. Emmett wore basically the same outfit as Jasper, but he didn't play the part of cowboy as well. Now I looked down at myself and realized why Mom put me in the ridiculous purple dress. _

"_Bella, you look so cute!" Rose cooed. I smiled and sat down on the park bench. Alice handed me the box. Inside was a picture frame with gold-and-diamonds on it and a little gold-and-diamond Tinkerbell in the top left corner and a rose in the right. On the bottom left corner was a cowboy hat, and in the last corner was a grizzly bear. Each image symbolized my friends. I looked up at them, blinking back tears. It must have cost a fortune._

"_I love it, you guys!" I sniffed. _

"_Ha! Told you she'd like it!" Alice cried. Jasper and Emmett rolled their eyes while Rose took the frame from my hands, walking off. _

"_Where is she going?" I asked, confused. _

"_She's just going to put it in her car, so it doesn't get broken," Alice replied. _

_When Rosalie came back, we spent the rest of the day playing and remembering._

_End Flashback_

I sighed and set the picture frame on my dresser. I knew my friends were looking over me from wherever they were. I also had a feeling I would see them again one day. Alice said they weren't dead, and I believed her. I just didn't know that day would be so soon.

"Bella?" Charlie called from downstairs.

"Yeah, Dad?" I replied.

"Sweetie, I hope you don't mind, but I signed you up for school. You start tomorrow." He looked at me sheepishly.

"No, Dad, it's fine. It won't take me long to settle in, anyway." I was lying through my teeth, but Charlie didn't know that. I had gotten so good at lying over the past few years about simple things. If somebody asked me anything major, like about my personal life, I'd still blush like a maniac.

"Did you want me to order a pizza?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, please," I said. "I'm going to read. Call me when it gets here." I turned around and went back upstairs.

Sitting on my bed was my bag of books and CDs, the only bag I had to unpack. It wasn't too hard. I put the CDs in a neat stack on my bedside table, and my books on the shelves underneath. I read _Pride And Prejudice _until the pizza got there.

I sighed when Charlie shook me awake. It was still raining outside.

"What time is it?" I mumbled groggily.

"Almost six-thirty. Your alarm went off, but I guess you didn't hear it. I'm going to work now, there's some cereal in the cupboard if you want it. I won't be back until about five."

I nodded. Charlie left me to get changed and ready for school. I was ready in twenty minutes. Now, in the monster it would probably take me a while to get to school. I sighed again, grabbed my bag and my jacket, and headed out into the pouring rain. Forks High, here I come.

Once I got to school, it didn't take me long to find the office. Mrs. Cope traced out the shortest routes to my classes, so by the time I got to English, I was twenty minutes late. Great, just what I love. Making an entrance.

I handed my teacher my slip and tried to ignore the eyes I felt trained on my back. The teacher handed me my books and I took a seat at the very back of the room as he started some boring lecture about the types of novels we would be studying. I looked over the list and realized that I had read all of them at least once before. After he was finished, I couldn't escape the curious eyes, so I looked up. My breath stopped as I caught the most fascinating pair of golden eyes fixed on mine. Just then, the bell rang and students started either leaving or crowding around me, and the eyes were gone.

"Hi, Isabella, I'm Eric," some boy with pimples said.

"Bella," I nearly growled. People could be so rude sometimes.

"Oh, okay, Bella, can I walk you to your next class?"

I shrugged, knowing it would be impossible to figure out the room numbers on my own and still make it to class on time.

"What's your next class?"

I looked on my schedule. "Jefferson, Government, building six," I replied.

As we walked, Eric asked me, "Why did you move here from Phoenix?"

"It held bad memories for me," I replied.

"Why aren't you tan?"

Blunt, much? I thought. But I didn't want to be rude. "I don't tan," I said instead.

And the whole day was the same way, some people asking more questions than others. Jessica Stanley was one of them. That girl would not stop talking! _Alice _had better manners than that. I sighed and walked into the lunch room. Everybody, and I mean _everybody,_ even the lunch ladies, turned to stare. I guess people don't get very much excitement here.

"Um, Jess," I whispered, "I'm gonna take a rain check and eat in my truck. I'll see you later.' I turned and exited the lunch room, leaving her speechless. I bumped against someone who was very hard.

"Ow," I muttered. The girl just walked right on past, glaring over her shoulder. I froze, captivated by the same golden eyes I saw earlier. It looked like Rosalie, but I couldn't be sure. Rosalie was neve4r that mean to me. I raced for my truck when she walked through the double doors, grabbing the photo album I brought with me.

* * *

**So there you have it. Can anyone guess who the mysterious golden eyes belonged to? I will tell you right now, it is not Edward. Sorry it's short, just wanted to give you guys a little Christmas present. Anybody like the picture frame? i just made it up on the spot, but I would love to have one just like that. Okay, I made your day by updating. now make my day and REVIEW! **

**Or I'll tell Santa to give you coal. 3**

**ASHLEY**


	9. The Cullen Kids Minus One

**Happy New Year! Well, its late by a couple of days, but oh well. **

**FINALLY, Bella remeets her old friends! Thanks to everyone who helped me think of how they would get together again. **

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN THE TWILIGHT WORLD!**

**Rosalie POV**

I huffed and sat next to Emmett. He wrapped his arm around me and I relaxed into his chest.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked softly. Jasper looked at me curiously. Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Stupid humans," I growled in response.

"What did they do this time?"

"That new girl bumped into me and didn't even say sorry! She's just like the rest of them.," I snapped.

"The new girl? Bella Swan?" Alice said from behind me. She sat next to Jasper. "What about Bella, Rose?"

"She bumped into me and didn't say anything!"

Alice groaned. "Rose, why would you do that?"

"She's just a human, Alice!"

"Not _just _human, moron. Bella Swan, from Phoenix, Arizona. Don't you remember her?"

I gasped. Brown hair, doe-like brown eyes, pretty in a natural way…

_Flashback_

_I was walking on the sidewalk, talking to a girl who looked to be about eight years old._

"_Don't worry, Rose," she said. "Alice saw it, and she said he's fine. Just remember that."_

"_Thanks, Bella," I sniffled. I just had to remember that Alice's visions were never wrong, and she had been having this one for years._

_End Flashback_

"Oh, my God," I breathed. "Bella."

"Yeah, Bella," Alice snapped. "And you'd better hope that my plan doesn't fall apart."

"What plan?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Alice disposed of our untouched food right before the warning bell rang.

**Bella POV**

I finished the rest of my classes with little human interaction, besides the teachers and an annoying boy, Mike Newton. Why were all the boys looking at me like I'm fresh meat? Compared to that Rosalie look-a-like, I'm a nobody.

When I went back to my locker for my new books, I saw a note sticking out of it. Curious, I unfolded it.

_**Meet me by your truck and stay in the parking lot until I get there. **_

I looked around, wondering who stuck the note there. The writing looked familiar, though. Praying that Mike Newton didn't leave it, I went to my truck and sat in it. I was bored, so I decided to flip through the photo album again. I had barely read the first entry when my passenger door was opened. A pixie like girl slid into the seat. She had spiky hair and was paler than I remembered, but my hands shook.

"_Alice?" _I breathed. She smiled at me.

"Hey, Bella!" She looked around my truck. "You seriously expect me to let you drive around in this thing?" Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Alice!" I wrapped my arms around her petite frame tightly. She was hard, like stone. And cold. But I didn't let go. It was only when she stroked my hair that I started crying.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked. "Is this real?"

She laughed. "Yes, Bella, it's me. I left the note in your locker_."_

"What about Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett? Are they here, too?"

She grimaced. "Actually, you had a little run-in with Rose at lunch. That answer your question?"

So that was Rose, after all. But why didn't she remember me?

I got a better look at Alice's eyes. They were gold, just like the eyes I saw in English.

"Alice, none of you happen to have first period English, do you?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do. And yes, I was the one staring at you in class."

"How did you…never mind. I forgot, you're psychic."

She laughed again. "Let's go. Switch seats with me, so I can drive you to my house."

"But I'd have to call Charlie," I reminded her. She handed me her cell phone.

"Now switch with me."

* * *

The drive to her house was quiet, broken only by the sound of my truck's engine.

Alice grimaced as we pulled into her drive. "We need to get you a new car. Preferably a fast one, with little or no noise attached."

"Alice, I refuse to part with this truck until it's completely useless anymore. Charlie got this for me, and I'm not replacing it no matter what you say."

She just shook her head and put the truck in park. I hopped out at the same time she did.

"So what's the deal? I just walk in there and act like the past however many years since I've seen them last never happened?"

"Something like that." Alice let me admire the house for a bit. It had three floors, was white, and looked like it could fit my house back in Phoenix twice over- at least!

I heard the river in the distance.

"Where's the garage?" I asked.

"Out back," Alice replied. The door opened before I stepped on the porch. A woman with caramel colored hair looked at me curiously.

"Esme, this is Bella. Bella, Esme, our mother."

"Pleased to meet you," I said, blushing. Esme smiled at me, her eyes twinkling in understanding.

"Come inside, Bella. Do you want anything to drink?" she asked.

"No thank you," I replied. She looked slightly relieved.

"So, Alice, where are the others?"

"They'll pull in exactly thirty seconds from now," she replied. "Come on, let's get you on the couch. It'll be perfect!"

Ten seconds after she sat me down on the couch, a car pulled in. I took a breath and prepared myself to see my best friends for the first time in almost ten years.

**Emmett POV**

"You guys smell that?" I asked when we stepped out of the Volvo. Rosalie was driving, because if Edward found out Jazz or I drove it he would have a hissy fit. He was under the impression that we would wreck it or something.

"Yeah, it smells human, like freesias," Jasper added. "I can hear a heartbeat. Whoever it is is really nervous."

Rosalie cocked her head. "I know that scent. I've smelled it before, but I can't-"

I looked at her after she cut off. "What, Rose?"

"You'll see," she said and headed to the door. When we stepped inside and saw our welcoming committee, Jasper and I froze in our tracks. Rose smirked.

**Bella POV**

"Hey, guys," I said, waving nervously. "Long time, no see."

"Bella!" Emmett cried. Before I could blink, he was by my side, pulling me into a bear hug.

"Emmett…can't…breathe," I gasped. Jasper slapped Emmett's arm. Emmett set me down softly.

"Jasper." I smiled and hugged him tightly. They were really cold, like they just came inside from playing in the snow.

I turned to the blonde standing next to Alice, looking slightly ashamed of herself. "Rose, come here and give me a hug."

She smiled and did just that. "You're not mad?" she asked in my ear.

"Nope. I didn't expect to see you here either, so I completely understand."

"Good."

"Group hug!" Alice squealed, and they all engulfed us in a hug. I laughed.

Once they let go, I noticed that their eyes were different. "What happened to you guys?" I asked. Rosalie's eyes were no longer sky blue, Jasper's eyes used to be green, and Emmett's dark brown eyes were now a bright topaz color. Just like Alice's.

Alice sighed. "I knew you were going to ask sooner or later." She gestured for me to sit. Alice sat next to me on the couch on Jasper's lap, and Rosalie and Emmett sat on the love seat across from us.

"Okay, Bella, what is different about us?" Jasper asked.

"You're all paler, your eyes are the same, you're really cold, Emmett can move really fast, you're prettier than I remember, and you don't look any older than the last time I saw you. Oh, and Jasper's supposed to be dead. Alice saw your car crash." I winced as I remembered.

Alice nodded. "Bella, I'm going to tell you something and I've seen that you won't freak out," she added for Rosalie's benefit, who was ready to protest.

"Alice, are you sure?" Esme asked from behind us. I jumped. I didn't even hear her approach. Emmett muffled his laughter.

"Yes, Esme, I'm sure. I've seen it, she'll be one of us someday," Alice assured her.

"Okay, then. I'm going shopping if she's going to be over here a lot. Bella, what do you like to eat?"

I blushed hard. "Um, whatever you want is fine," I mumbled.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." And just like that, she was gone.

Rosalie shuddered. "Great, human food.""What do you mean? Don't you eat anymore?"

"No, Bella," Emmett answered sadly.

"What do you mean?" I was apprehensive. What happened to my friends?

"We're not human anymore, Bella," Jasper told me. "We're vampires."

I blinked. "Well, it's not that hard to believe."

"What?"

"You heard the girl," Emmett cheered.

"You took this better than we did," Jasper said, amused. "And we were already vampires."

"Well, not me," Alice replied.

"Of course not, Shortie saw everything that was going to happen," Emmett retorted.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"You haven't changed," I snickered.

"Well, we're frozen in time forever," Rose answered.

"Tell me everything," I ordered.

"We run faster than normal humans; we're super strong and very quiet; we are very cold because we have no heartbeat; we can hold our breath for a long time; we hunt animals, which is why our eyes are topaz instead of the normal red; our eyes turn black when we're thirsty; we never sleep; we don't eat; and I can't think of anything else," Emmett told me.

"Sounds cool," I said.

"We can't have children," Alice reminded him.

"Oh, yeah."

We talked like that- me asking questions, them answering to the best of their abilities- for twenty minutes. I found out that they had a "brother" named Edward who was hunting, and their "father" was a doctor. Suddenly, Alice jumped up abruptly.

"Oh, no," she gasped. "Bella, give me your jacket. Rose, take her upstairs and boys, do not let Edward into the same room as her until I say so."

She pulled my jacket off me while she was talking and, as soon as she finished speaking, raced out the front door.

Emmett carried me upstairs and set me down on a large bed. Rose sat next to me and Jasper stood near the door. I looked at them.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

**Next chapter: Bella meets Edward! Review. I've got school again on Monday. :( Oh, well. **

**ASHLEY**


	10. Meeting Bella

**Bella and Edward finally set eyes on each other for the first time! Aren't you all excited? **

**I'll tell you this right now: I can't write those love-at-first-sight scenes real well, so don't expect anything epic. I'm better at action scenes. **

**Disclaimer: It's obvious. I don't own anything.

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

I pulled into the long drive and passed a large red truck on the way to the garage. Esme's thoughts were nowhere in the vicinity, and my siblings' were focused on a girl, who happened to be in the house. What? Why would they bring a human home?

_Edward, _Alice greeted when I parked my Volvo in the garage. She held a jacket lightly in one hand. I stepped out and she tossed it to me. Reflexively, I caught it- and inhaled the loveliest fragrance I've smelled in a century. Venom pooled in my mouth. I wanted it. I _needed_ it. It didn't matter that I had just hunted; I wouldn't rest until I had the owner of the scent by the throat, draining them dry…

_Edward! _Alice screamed in her head. She was gripping my forearm tightly, sticking her heels in the ground, to keep me from breaking free and going after the scent.

_Edward, please. It's our friend from Phoenix, from when we were human. Bella. She's pretty, Edward. Not Jessica Stanley, fake-boobs, too-much-make-up false pretty. Not model-pretty. She has a natural beauty. She's our friend. _

I looked at Alice, the bloodlust fading slightly as I got a grip on the monster inside. The one who had this scent was human.

_I was going to kill a human. _

I groaned, inhaling another whiff of freesia. I growled slightly. "Alice, why are you doing this?"

"Because she is our friend, and she's going to be a daughter to Carlisle and Esme. She'll be even more important to you."

I swiveled my head to look at her fully. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Alice smirked. "Nothing, dear brother. Now, come on. I pretty much freaked everyone else out; I didn't know if I could stop you in time." Still holding my arm tightly, she pulled me toward the house. The red truck had the strongest scent of both Alice and the Bella girl. I gritted my teeth, trying to restrain myself.

_Here, Edward. Look into Rosalie's mind. That should help._

I focused on my other sister's mind in her bedroom.

_Alice, what happened? _Rosalie thought. _Why did you run off_ _like that? _

"_Bella, I'm sure everything's fine. You know Alice, she does strange stuff sometimes. Our brother, Edward, is home. Why she took your jacket is beyond me, but she knows what she's doing."_

I watched through Rose's eyes as a brunette paced back and forth. Her waist-length hair swung lightly as she walked. She glanced at Emmett, biting her lower lip. Alice was right; she did have a natural beauty. Rosalie sighed and walked over to her.

"_Bella, stop biting your lip. One day, you're going to make it bleed, and that wouldn't be good for any of us." _

Bella looked into Rosalie's eyes with her doe-like brown ones. Full of trust, worry, and happiness. I scanned the thoughts in the house, but I couldn't find any foreign thoughts. Strange!

Rosalie pulled Bella's lower lip gently from under her teeth. Emmett sank down onto the bed and put an arm around her. I glared at nothing and a growl started in my chest. Alice laughed in her mind.

"Hold onto the jacket, take it to your room, and if you don't think you can handle it, hold your breath _and leave_." Alice opened the door and everyone fell silent.

"It's fine, you guys. Just a precaution," Alice said lightly. Jasper was at the top of the stairs in a heartbeat.

"Alice, what happened? I felt very strange emotions coming off Edward."

Alice giggled. "All in good time." She released my arm and hugged Jasper.

"Hey, Edward." Emmett came downstairs next, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw the jacket in my hands. "What was Alice going on about when she went to head you off a few minutes ago?"

"Talk about that later," Alice said firmly. "Bella's coming."

Rosalie raised her eyebrows in warning as she and Bella descended the steps. Bella stumbled a couple of times, but Rosalie caught her.

"Bella," Jasper said, "this is Edward. He's the second oldest besides Carlisle."

Bella's eyes widened. "He's older than Esme?"

"Don't be so shocked, Bella," Emmett chuckled. "We don't age, remember?"

Bella blushed. I smiled slightly. She glanced at me from under her eyelashes. Her eyes were even sweeter in person.

"Hi. I'm Bella," she said shyly.

I smiled. "Edward. It's nice to meet you, Bella."

She nodded, blushing even harder. "You, too."

Alice clapped. "Okay, now that introductions are out of the way, at least until Carlisle gets home, why don't we do something?"

"Like what, Alice?" Bella asked warily.

Her face lit up and she grinned mischievously. "Makeovers!"

Bella groaned. "Emmett, Jasper, save me!" she cried as Alice swept toward her and grabbed one arm. Rosalie grabbed the other.

Alice turned her head as she and Rose dragged Bella upstairs again. "Esme's coming. Edward, could you tell her to make Bella some spaghetti? I'll come down and get it when it's ready."

"Alice, Esme's not a maid! I can make my own-" Bella almost screeched when she looked at the clock. "It's almost four-thirty! I have to get home and make dinner."

"Bella, you are not going anywhere. You called Charlie and told him that you were over here and didn't know when you'd be home, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Okay, how's this? You can taste-test, and tell Esme if it's any good or not. She'll insist on cooking, anyway. Then you can eat, then Rose and I are giving you a makeover. That okay with you?"

Bella bit her lower lip for a minute, then nodded. "But we stay down here until I eat."

Alice nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

**So that's chapter 10. Hope you like it.**

**ASHLEY **


End file.
